Part 1 of 2 'Lovestruck between Mako eyes'
by PrimaDonna49
Summary: CA One world crashes as another one is born, how star-crossed lovers find each other after so many years. first REALfanfic please have fun! Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1: To start or not to start

Love-Struck between Mako Eyes.  
  
Chapter 1: To start or not to start.  
  
A hooded figure stood between two drenched, and soiled with  
crimson alleys in the worst part of sector seven, which was seen  
day in and day out from the residents, which sadly walked upon  
the halfway currents of death and broken dreams everyday. This  
cesspool was known as Midgard, a town that swallowed every  
amount of sin made and gave back nothing but hopelessness to  
others.  
  
Thoughts ran wild, drifting through this creatures mind and an  
awestruck anger soon fumed down through a pair of cold,  
viperous, mako-blue eyes. that were only seen from the dark  
chasms of the alleyway, and into the silent face of a young Ex-  
SOLIDER.  
"As soon as I finish this job. there's no way in hell I'm coming  
back here!"  
  
Whispered the rebel with sun-bright spikes, and a face meant to  
match. As he watched tons of people walking from this place and  
that, while his tired but muscular body, leaned against the  
frozen ally wall. This wall and him shared strength, and also  
the same sense in coldness during the drops in temperature that  
harshly staggered by during a frozen to be night.  
.....  
.  
....  
  
AVALANCHE was the name of a secret, but soon coming to be  
popular gang. that wanted to save the 'Planet,' and keep Shinra  
from taking over. This legacy to over come has put many lives  
at stake, but for the life of them all, most sacrifices have to  
be made in order to save what little or less hope there is for  
everyone.  
  
Cloud Strife is a down on his luck young bishonen, who cares  
only for the job to be done, and his money to be placed by his  
side. Will his bitterness at life never end? Or can one shy  
spirit change his life, as he changes her dreams.?  
  
*Up next on---  
"Love struck between Mako eyes."  
  
Chapter 2: Leave  
  
Credits***  
  
This fanfic was brought to you by me, but the people that made the  
characters are the wonderful, talented people at Square soft (may  
they please make another Aeris and Cloud game!()  
Further more I do not own the FFVII peoplez, this fic is just  
for fun, (speaking if fics, this is my first one!) please review,  
even if you hate it so much! I want to see what ya think ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: A bitter find

Love struck between Mako eyes.  
  
Chapter 2: A bitter find.  
  
A large group of members sat inside a small lower basement, huddled between a broken down heater, which squeaked and hissed as soon as one after another, each person came up for five seconds to slowly warm their ice-bitten hands upon it. Yes, this was the life of the famous group called AVALANCHE, this gang was heard all over the city of Midgard, and in other far away places.but in all their glory, you would have thought that there was some money in this case.  
  
."Stupid Cloud! He's going to freeze soon, why can't he be half- way normal and come back here!?" yelled a short haired young girl, with a hyper act to go along, as she could not sit still between the whole group by the heater.  
  
---"Who cares, if he wants to be stubborn let that @$$-hole be!" yelled a tall muscular middle-aged man, who cursed loudly then before. But he soon turned his head quick to see, his sleeping lump of joy resounding softly under her quilt on top of an ugly-shot couch.  
  
Another girl in the gang sighed to herself, she was much older and a bit used to the harsh temperature around her, so for these reasons she left the huddle and reached a small gap in the wall between the upstairs and the "secret-basement" which was piled with ruthless steel bars. but slowly her hazel eyes could pick up the sight from the gashed hole. 'Nothing' she cursed to herself, trying to be like Berret, and not curse loudly in front of Megan.  
  
"Tifa! Don't tell me that you're going to fallow Cloud, and lose half your brain? Take my blanket!" Offered the silent and mysterious Vincent, as he looked at her with darkened eyes in his also gloomy state, holding a simple red and tattered blanket.  
  
? "Wow, thank you so much, I guess in all my years. I forgot how Cloud really is, when it comes to him being late so many times." thought aloud Tifa as she sat in a wobbled and sulking brown chair, holding the red shredded mess around her.  
  
A long pause of silence swept over the eight of the tired peacemakers, each joint from head to toe ached, and each eyelid wished to fall down. but from this rush of cold, there was thought idea of even sleep, from this freezing weather.  
  
All over most of the sad state of Midgar, there was no force of light, heat, or even technology to grasp the hands of the sinners with warmth or luxury around them, this was caused from the last lob the AVALANCHE gang bestowed upon them for the time being. In a good thought. no more wisps of smoke could be seen that came forth from the machines that shinra had produced.  
  
The boyish and handsome face of Cloud was creased looking up at the clear black sky, which for the first time in all so many years. he was able to see from his summer-blue eyes, .'Stars!'. There where more then he could have ever had imagined, and so for some time he had laid to the side the same chipped and gritted wall, only to see how far his eyes could reach between such heavens.  
  
.."aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! A planet has been destroyed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed a few of the locals as their heads faced south, while Clouds eyes had stayed on the northern part of the clear sky's.  
  
In a sudden jerk, all of Cloud's body leaped forward and ran towards the sight of where the two locals had seen, for as well as not seeing stars for a long time, Cloud had never once gazed upon the shock of a severed mass flowing in bits throughout the clear saddened sky, and for once in his whole life there had been a heavy shot of pain through his head, worse then any headaches that had been combined from his past.  
  
.."All those dead p..e..o..p..l..e..?" Spat Cloud as his eyes turned into an angry glance.but he soon calmed down as he walked off his triggered feelings.  
  
Deep into the caverns and twisted alleys of the slums in sector five, a broken down building in laced white could hardly be seen, mostly because the people who lived in this sector made the tavern signs more wider, and brighter to hide this once respected church from view.  
  
Inside this shuddered and darkened place, was a part of life that was so innocent from the rest of the world, and of course it would be since this church was built upon the life of loving which came from a past and caring race. the Cetra. only one of their kind was left upon living in the shadows, and running away from killers also in so many points of her life.  
In a grim dash of light, they're on the farthest corner knelt a restless spirit. Her hair was mangled into a braid with two bows at each end, her pink dress was tattered a bit on the bottom from the fight that left her in scars this afternoon, but to the end of each night she would find away to comeback to this peaceful building, even if it meant the risk of being captured for experiment use.  
  
"So. this is the end?" was all she could whisper as she opened her emerald eyes from her prayer.She knew the furthest planet away had now been gone, and along with just two survivors, an older woman with the same dark brown hair as she had, and a youthful boy who had to take the truth in from his last sight from his parents. .All these images from last week in her dreams, were now coming to be real.  
  
Aerith stroked away some of her tears, and left the second home she had really known for most of her life, this church and her adopted mother which had now more then ever was her real mother to her. In a silent struggle Aerith left sector five with her humble flowers waving their sad goodbyes in tact.  
  
Me here.. Hope you like this fic!!! Please review :-) There will be more chapters up soon! (Just to let you all know that this story will 'pick-up' its first based in the FFVII game, but you'll see where it will land next:) I don't own any of the FFVII peoplez!!! (Though I wish someday I'll find my Cloud!) 


	3. Chapter 3: deepter then dusk

Love struck between Mako eyes.  
  
Chapter 3: Deeper then dusk  
  
"Cloud.  
  
.Cloud." Mumbled a stirring Tifa, as she did her  
best to hopefully get her mind off of her prince charming, and  
deal that the fact remained the same. 'He thinks of you as just  
a friend. the way it should be' fumbled her deepest thoughts.  
  
Everyone else stirred in their sleep once Tifa started to  
breath deep, and soon take off in a loud snore. By then mostly  
everyone was wide-awake. and it was still only 1:30 in the  
morning!  
  
From no ounce of sleep, and sore from every joint. Cloud  
walked with ease but still in shock, as the image of that  
crushed planet lingered into his uncaring soul, biting at his  
mind until there was another wisp of emotional virtue.  
  
'I should leave for Costa la sol, there's no point in staying in  
this mess. even if I do need the money." thought Cloud as he  
came over a small by-pass bridge, while looking over he saw a  
small shred of his reflection. He would never admit to himself  
that he was a hopeless case when it came to being alone. 'day in  
and day out' for most of these tired some weeks.  
  
And in some moments Cloud really wanted to love and hold Tifa  
inside his arms. But he really had to accept the fact, that Tifa  
in all their childhood wanted a hero.And Cloud could never be  
one, even if he had to be forced to and try. So as he thought  
more about his toppled and romantic life so far, and of a way to  
get out of Midgard, he never did see the goddess like creature.  
staring and blushing at him from behind.  
  
'Did Zack get his hair dyed?' was the absentminded thought  
that had came between her mind. As Aerith slowly walked from the  
other side of the bridge, to get a better look at this silent  
man, who was still staring below the bridge and into the  
disgusting mud water, which was the only creek in Midgard.  
  
"Excuse me." asked Aerith in her best polite voice, as she  
waited for a glance her way from this mysterious man.  
  
."What the hell do you want.?" asked Cloud still looking  
down below the bridge. and living his stubborn life the way he  
wanted to. He had grown tired of all people while he stayed in  
this mess of a town. so solitude was what he grown to love if he  
had any love.  
  
Aerith was not surprised by the tone in his voice or what  
he had said. She had learned to give people chances one after  
another from the hard ache that was around them, whether if  
death had came to their loved ones, or if life was worse then  
hers. there was no explaining it. She had a tendency to listen  
and try to forgive, if she could bare it.  
  
"Uh, I have something to ask you.if that's alright?"  
Slightly stuttered Aerith who was getting more nervous by the  
second, and couldn't even look at his back, so her eyes darted  
to the ground.  
  
A furious sigh came from his mouth, he had just wanted  
some peace.Even though her voice from behind him was rather  
peaceful and calm. "What could you possibly want to know  
about." Cloud could not finish the last part. He looked at her  
and she looked back once she saw his feet turn around.  
Slowly her bright eyes moved from his feet to his legs, then to  
his strong chest, and soon (though she never wanted to see) his  
eyes. Once at this gaze she thought about the stories her mother  
had told her, which now were true. There was always a knight in  
armor to save the damsel-and Aerith was a lonely damsel for so  
many god-forsaken years.  
  
.'God, why do I always have to be such a jerk.' Thought  
Cloud as he gazed into Aerith's eyes.how beautiful can anyone  
possibly be.'  
  
Aerith quickly saw Cloud become shyer then she was, in a  
slow act she pulled both of her hands back and leaned forward to  
find the mystery inside his powerful blue, mako eyes and to also  
remember this moment, as she was very bewildered.  
Cloud looked into her eyes to find that in a quick glance,  
she too had mako energy around her.he was in awe! And it even  
deepened when he smelled her fragrance; a dash of familiar  
flowers came into his mind as he breathed in this memory.  
  
Aerith realized that she had spent half an hour with this  
man, and not even know his name.the other problem was that she  
had just realize he was in a SOLIDIER uniform, which would not  
go well on her behalf. The weird thought that etched in her mind  
was that he was wearing a cape, and had no idea that she was a  
Cetra yet. Which to most Soldier's they knew that she was around  
these parts. 'he must be new. but I have to get out of here  
before he figures me out' Thought Aerith sadly.  
  
On top of a seven-story tower in sector eight, a man with  
sliver hair and an extreme tan sat, watching the town below him  
in a cruel and taunting smile."the time is coming. and only one  
knows." Laughed the daunting man in a hysterical way. and in a  
flash of black smog. he left before his voice could be fallowed.  
  
Here ya go. That was Chapter 3 hope you liked it more to come  
soon!! I don't own FFVII Characters!!! Please review!  
  
Email me if ya want. primadhope49@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 4: For now

Love-struck mako eyes.  
  
Chapter 4: For now.  
  
(Hope you all have fun with this story. I forgot to mention.  
That ''are thoughts, ""and those are talking like "Boy, I hope  
you read and have fun!" said the crazy girl or 'I hope they all  
review!' thought the snobby writer. ^_^)  
  
Everyone at the 'Seventh Heaven' bar went around with his  
or her own business to do, all of the tired girls helped  
customers at the busy tables. Cid cursed a storm while fixing  
the gigantic yet faithful 'Highwind' in the back of the tavern  
outside with XIII, and CatSith mocking about how helpless it was  
to be a human. Vincent was a lazy one on everyone's point of  
view; he sat in the hideout drinking up a bill that was never to  
be paid.  
  
"This is so boring!!!." complained Yuffie as she wiped down a  
few tables for new perverted customers to come in.  
  
"Don't worry, how bout later you and me can go color?"  
pleaded Megan with puppy glowing eyes. In a star-crossed nod  
Yuffie agreed, and smiled back. While growling to herself as  
Reno and his trio came inside.  
  
Tifa saw the look upon Yuffie's angered face, and also  
frowned at the wannabe Soldiers of Shinra. 'Why them.'  
  
"Well, Well. how hot do you look today, Tiff!" Bellowed  
Reno as the guards that cowered behind him, smirked at their  
leader for being so open, and rude.  
  
"Save your shortcomings, Reno. what do you want to drink?"  
Asked Tifa in her more then allowed stressful tone.  
  
Reno combed back his reddish hair with his hand, and  
grunted at the last statement made by this poorly dressed  
waitress. "I'll have a scotch on the rocks." Whispered Reno as  
he made a seat on the stiff chairs by the nearest table, where  
Vincent was near.  
  
"Ok, what about the others." Tifa said as she eyed the  
goons that came to sit by their leader.  
  
."They don't want anything." Snapped Reno as he glared back at  
Tifa. More the while Tifa went back to other new customers who  
had came in telling stories about what they saw as an explosion  
last night of a planet.  
  
This time the bar fell silent as two middle aged men told  
of the latest news, since the entire city had none to listen to,  
and everyone there at this shabby tavern put down their large  
foamed mugs, to turn and hear what they had to say.  
  
A gust of wind swarmed and entwined between Aerith and  
Cloud as both of them just looked at each other, not knowing  
what to say.and only thanking the gods for placing them here  
together at the right time and the right place.  
  
Through this long brace of silence, Aerith knew that she  
had to leave, the problem was that she was stuck on the words of  
how to say goodbye, or just to leave. all she could do was plan  
out her getaway. and stare.  
  
Cloud was not even thinking about such plans on leaving  
this angel here. In his eyes, all he wanted to do was to hold  
her as if there were no tomorrow.and slowly he came down to  
literally sweep her off her feet. his gloved hands begged to  
touch her, as well as his dry lips that yearned to be kissed, as  
he leaned his head down even more.  
  
In a quick instant Clouds daydream was thrown in his face;  
as she stood their with a grayish staff spread from one hand to  
the other, she did not think that their fate of wonder would go  
this far between them, and so with a sad glare she ran off, as  
Cloud was still in his dreamy like state.  
  
When he hit reality and saw she was far from reach, he tried to  
catch up.  
  
Soon he caught the sight of Reno coming out of the bar and onto  
the same bridge, as he too found the angelic creature off in  
haste.  
  
"Damn, both of you get the jeep ready! Were off on a  
race!" Called out Reno to both of the wannabe goons, as they ran  
to impress the big shot. As his red bangs swerved around in  
anger, Reno could only curse to the girl who made his life a  
living shit, and this time around he could feel that stupid  
Ancient trapped in his cell forever.  
  
Breeeemmmm;;;;  
  
rummmmmmm:  
  
The trio was off in an olive-green, war jeep. On both the  
left and right sides were the words 'SOLDIERS' printed in a  
blood soaked red.  
  
Aerith was off to her own scared will, never to love  
after Zack. Cloud was after the girl of his dreams or rather his  
only dreams. And behind Cloud left the deadly Reno who like  
Cloud wanted to get his job done, and to get the girl.  
  
"Wonder what that coward is up to now!" Wondered Barret as  
he stormed inside the 'seventh heaven' tavern with a gnarl on  
his mouth, which reminded Yuffie of how RedXIII looked at some  
of the battles they've had in the past.  
  
"It's kind of strange.He was at first starting to get  
close to us again, but then turned." Deiced Vincent with a  
smirk, as he waited to see Tifa's reaction. But in turn she just  
looked at the tables in a worried sort of way, as she wiped them  
off and stacked the stiff chairs on top.  
  
"Well I hope he never comes back! How could he just leave  
us, after we feed him and give him a place to stay!" yelled Tifa  
in a fit of rage, as she sat down in an empty chair.  
  
"TIFA!!!" screamed Yuffie in more of a gasp, as she wanted  
to straighten her friend out to face the reality of what she  
said about her childhood love. In the few moments that passed  
Tifa knew that the silence was overbearing, so she left the bar  
of a few customers and her dearest friends. Only to get a grip  
of her mind.  
  
Blood rushed up even worse for Aerith as she could tell that  
the SOLDIER, which was only a few blocks behind her, was close  
enough, as she slowly ran to a light jog. her legs felt like  
they were going to break off, and her throat was more dry then  
she could ever imagine. She needed to stop running and find a  
place to hide. "market street." and so that was her answer as  
she came to a fashioned and busy center of sector seven.  
  
"God, why does she have to run so fast!?." pleaded Cloud  
as he rested for a second on a local bench. As he did he noticed  
a large Shinra jeep from not to far behind him. it screeched to  
an almost full stop as Reno jumped out to see this other SOLDIER  
which was so close to the Ancient.  
  
"Who are you? What purpose do you have with the Ancient?"  
Demanded Reno as he studied the uniform of this low rank  
Soldier, and then realized the other parts and fakeness that was  
part of it.  
  
'Ancient!?' Thought Cloud as that word formed in his mind  
and around his lips, he knew that this wannabe must have been  
playing a prank.  
  
"There are no such things as Ancients anymore! Guess you  
didn't grow out of those fairy-book stories!" Joked Cloud as he  
angered Reno till his stress level made his skin change from a  
pale tone to a tomato looking color.  
  
"Be prepared to die you traitor." Reno barked aloud as he  
whipped out his ebony colored gun. 'What a fool to think that he  
can waist my time!'  
  
It was to late for Reno, as Cloud also brought out his  
trusted Ultama Weapon from under his cloak. Instead of killing  
Reno, Cloud put him unconscious with the back of his sword's  
handle. And with a thud Reno dropped to the cold, harsh ground  
as Cloud sent the two goons running, and he soon was left with  
the Shinra Jeep for 'Market-Street'.  
  
Tifa walked for a long time by herself, she fumbled at her  
short black skirt, and yanked her white halter top to be lower,  
so as to not provoke to many stares from the local pervs.  
"I really hate that Cloud Strife right now! Why can't he  
see that I'm here for him, no matter what he does.Well if he  
does go back to Shinra ;;;;that's another story;;;;" Sighed Tifa  
as she felt the cold dusk of night flowing around her body.  
  
A few moments later she calmed down and forgave her sweet  
prince from doing her harm in not being around her, and soon  
after she saw a couple groping and making out, she steamed up in  
a assault to punch his face for leaving her alone again.  
  
"Once I see his pretty blue eyes.I'm gonna kick his ass!"  
Stormed Tifa about as she began to walk faster.  
  
Pretty soon she wish that she had stayed at the warm  
tavern, once she saw a limb body stashed and unconscious on the  
side of the road. She had no choice but to move closer, mostly  
because her curiosity got the better of her.  
A pain shot in her heart as she saw drips of blood coming  
from the body, when she came a few steps closer, she cursed at  
the sight of."Reno!".'gross I thought that Cloud might have been  
here, but this is such a nightmare beyond belief!!!' thought  
Tifa as she backed away, but felt a bit guilty for leaving him  
to suffer.  
  
After she had tended Reno's wounds, she felt him stir in  
his taffies of sleep, and as she led him to a bench, she smiled  
and left without a sound.  
  
Hundreds of people from any sector with 'gils' in their  
hands, shopped and looked for whatever deals that was on sale.  
Materia, potions, food and anything were left out for the hungry  
buyers, and Aerith was hungry for escape; as she slowly began to  
realize that her mako-eyed friend was hopefully gone.  
  
"Well just in case.I better get something to cover my  
appearance." Aerith Thought aloud, as she slowly walked to the  
nearest 'clothing/type' shops. A problem interfered with her  
thoughts, as she looked at her pocket to only count out 120gil.  
And in this part of town, things where never cheap.  
  
Aerith's deep eyes searched for anything that was likely to  
cover her bright pink dress and jacket, but as she looked  
through the selling carts and shelves there was nothing to be  
seen. Until she saw a tacky but reddish cape with a darkened  
hood.She had to have it!  
  
"Uh sir? Yes excuse me, but how much is that red cape over  
there to the left?" quietly asked Aerith.  
  
The man from the corner shop, was a bit nervous since he  
was talked to by a beautiful girl, and his plumb rosy face went  
to two shades as he dared to look further in her green eyes.  
"That is a very old cape, I'm sure a pretty girl such as you,  
has no need for it!" Said the red-faced man with concern.  
  
"No offence sir, but that cape is my only outlet for help  
right now!" Forced Aerith as she gave a paranoid glance look  
around her.  
  
.."Alright miss, the cape is 100gil." Sighed the man as he  
turned to pick up the cape.  
  
"What? That much.alright." Aerith gave in a bitter  
whisper as she handed the money over and slowly slipped on the  
cape, which to her smelled like ale and whisky. Well in a  
way.beggars can't be choosers was the last thought that trailed  
off in her mind. as she set forward to get to sector eight.  
  
That's it for chapter 4, hope ya had fun reading it! I had fun  
writing it!  
More chapters are coming up so watch out!!! I also want to  
apologize for some of you people out there that have not played  
FFVII, and have no clue who some of these characters are.*Cries  
a storm* Please keep in note that there are some wonderful sites  
for the characters that you don't know, belief me I checked!  
  
SEE YA! 


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking away

Love-Struck Mako eyes.  
  
Chapter 5: Breaking away.  
  
Cloud had nowhere to go on the jeep, tons of people had blocked every which way to turn and go, so on this part Cloud jumped out of the 'grease-wagon' and huff it on his boots. With so many people about, there was no sign of his daydream angel around at all.  
  
'What's the use. She ran away from me cause I'm in over my head as a jerk. or what if it was really about the uniform.' As Cloud was lost in his own thoughts he never saw the fight up the street  
  
In a dim alleyway.  
  
"Give us the money! We saw you buy this stupid getup, so you must have enough for the boys here!" Demanded a black haired teen with a knife in front of Aerith's stomach. Three punks with their knifes in hand, stood to backup their friend who was obviously the leader of the poor gang.  
  
"Go ahead, place that knife inside my heart. put the only thing from this body is 20gil left in her pocket." Said Aerith in a gentle tone to all of the four lonely boys, and to which she lightly smiled in sadness as she saw what evil has turned them into.  
  
"Stop with you're mind games, we know you must be loaded!" Whispered one of the punks in the back.  
  
The leaders knife went closer to Aerith's neck, and in a light swipe a red drop fell onto his hand, he stood mortified that she did not scream or even beg for life right now.  
  
"Guy's, I don't think that she's kidding. look at her." Begged one boy to the right of the leader.  
  
Aerith sighed for a little, and could only say "sorry" as a tear came into her eye, passed down her cheek, and landed beside the drop of blood on the same hand that held the knife to her neck still.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked the leader in a bit of concern and he soon held the knife a bit loser from her tender neck. This was by far the strangest victim which all the teens had ever laid eyes on, and to them they felt guilty for doing such a thing. it was like hurting their own mother.or sister.  
  
In a glitter of light, Aerith's hands were glowing with her famous staff on both, and in a sad glance. She pushed all the boys to the ground and when they returned to their feet all of them screamed "There's a Witch!" down the busy and hustling market-street.  
  
As her brown bangs flowed in her eyes, she walked out into view, which her naive self told her not to go.and as she brushed them away in the sunlight she forgot about her hood!!! In her paranoid glances she was quick to see that the spiked-haired man was nowhere insight. So she hid her face once again from the world.but not soon enough to get dragged by the arm.  
  
"Ouch!;;;;"  
  
'What in the.' Aerith thought as she saw the man who was pulling her to his side. In a quick motion she shoved the staff upon his foot, causing him to lightly let go of her arm, so that with the other hand he could slow down the pain in his foot.  
  
The blonde haired blue-eyed man cursed inside his head, doing his best to try and impress this outrageous lady the best that he could. Cloud stood up a bit more and shook off the pain that was intact, and more then ever with a gentler smile.  
  
"That was amazing."  
  
"Huh? Do you compliment all girls that hurt you?" Chuckled Aerith with a smirk.  
  
Cloud laughed more at her wit, and stopped holding her arm if she promised to not run away. In turn Aerith agreed in caution though.  
  
"You want to get out of here?" Asked Cloud  
  
'We all will some day."stated the voice in Aerith's head, but she nodded back to the handsome man.  
  
"Alright.Where do you want to go to?" Nervously asked Cloud, he had never been on to many dates, and his mind was empty on where to go.  
  
"I said my goodbyes in this area.I need to get to sector eight." Said Aerith as her voice came to a silent hush.  
  
'Goodbye's?'  
"Alright."  
  
To lighten the mood and the silence, Aerith began to introduce herself. "We've known each other all day today. and we still don't know each others names." Shyly stated Aerith as her eyes crept to look into Clouds.  
  
Once they walked into Sector eight, Cloud finally gave way to his name. "I'm Cloud Strife."  
  
"Hello, I'm Aeris or Aerith Gainsborough" As she reached out her arm to shake Clouds gloved right hand.  
  
Cloud saw this as very adorable, and wanted to be around her even more as he tried to unnoticeably walk closer to her. As he did that, Aeris did notice, but he thought that he was so charming and sneaky, that she said nothing only giggled to herself.  
  
'Why do I feel so close to her, its like my mission to stay by her side-and to even protect her. even though she can handle that last part.' Thought Cloud as he glanced down at her a few times.  
  
;;;;;'looks like the blood stopped.' examined Aeris as she touched her neck, 'I hope I can get out of his way soon.even though being around him feels warm.as if I've known him my whole life.'  
  
The two of them walked down a less of a busy street then what they were on, and in turn both of their minds ran ferociously with thoughts of not wanting to be alone anymore.but to Aerith she had to be.  
  
....................................  
  
Chapter 6 is up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy only two more chapters left, and all you Kingdom hearts fans will know what's going on! -Sorry again for the inconvenience-- 


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting Love and Hate

Love-Struck Mako eyes.  
  
Chapter 6: Fighting love and hate  
  
"Don't hold onto him! Why are you risking his life for your  
own?" These were the words that came to scream out in Aerith's  
head as she lay asleep. But soon found that impossible, as she  
decided that five-o'clock in the morning would have to do for a  
start of the day.  
  
'I feel his presence too! But fate is fate.He is the strongest  
match yet,' Chided Aeris within her.  
  
She got out of a cheaply sewn, laced bed, and put on her normal  
pink dress with light red jacket.Because of the cold weather, she  
also put on her red cape.  
And on Aeris went through the busted up walls from the hallway,  
and out to the main sector-eight street.She turned around to look  
deeply at whatever she could see around this part of Midgard, to  
hopefully kept it as a memory.  
'Why.  
Why now?'  
Early sunrise hit her chest and arms with its artificial warmth,  
as she stood against a redbrick office building.knowing that the  
older man with sliver hair, was right above her.  
  
LAST NIGHT  
  
Yuffie knew something was wrong with Cloud, even from the very  
moment that he barged into the bar with a warm smile on his face,  
the starry ninja fought all attempts to shoo him away before Tifa  
got to his neck, reason for this was that Yuffie was bored all  
week without her favorite shows on.so why not be part of the  
audience for real.  
  
"Too Late.." Sighed Yuffie as she began to see Tifa come  
inside.  
  
Tifa gave one look at Cloud and BAM all of her fair face had  
turned into a 'Chile pepper' in just one minute.Questions popped  
up out of nowhere, and Cloud just sat there on the bar stool,  
looking out into nowhere as well and dreaming of the girl he had  
been with all day.'Aerith'.  
  
"Are you listening to me, you uncaring cowered?" Spat Tifa  
with deep sultry eyes gazing down at him, part of her wanted to  
crush the living daylights out of him, while the other wanted him  
to love her as much as she did him.  
  
Cloud got up from his seat very slowly, as he took a tally  
mark in his mind of how many times he had to hear Tifa scream in  
his ear about,  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
"Most normal men come back to places where their friends are  
at, and stick around!"  
  
Or Clouds most least favorite. "If I were attacked, you would  
never come by to save me, remember about the promise that we  
made.you stupid, baka of a fool"  
  
These were no doubt the reasons why Cloud kept to himself,  
and also why he always left to the open streets, and quiet sounds  
of the furthest sector.He knew in his heart that his friends still  
cared for him.which Tifa was sort of overbearing in that area, but  
in all honesty he was glad to have such family around him. which  
is why it hurt so much when Aeris told him a strange puzzled  
warning.  
  
"The time is coming.you have to better prepare yourself! Aeris  
told Cloud in a saddened look, as she grabbed her hotel key in  
hand and slowly walked to her room number of the 'Hudson hotel.'  
  
"What are you talking about!?" was all he could say to  
the frightened being.  
  
Aerith looked deeply into his eyes, and for the first time  
she wanted to be hugged and kissed just as badly.only then as he  
leaned down to her face, her head felt that surge of pain as if it  
was splitting apart.  
  
"I'm.sorry." was all she could say, as she opened the room door  
with her key. Slowly she began to walk alone in the hotel room,  
and in an instance she waved goodbye to Cloud. though he had more  
to say, in his nervous mind.  
  
"Wait!" Cried Cloud before Aeris could close the door,  
"Earlier today, when I was more of a jerk then ever." Said Cloud  
with a pause to breath. "You wanted to ask something."  
  
Waiting for Aeris's reply was hard to take in, he could not  
stand her silence when she had such sad eyes, almost as if she had  
seen thousands of crushed and trashed bodies, like he had seen one  
time or another. His body pleaded to take her in his arms, and  
tell her that whatever was happening or going to happen, he would  
be by her side.  
  
Aeris closed her embroiled emerald eyes, to think of a way to  
tell him. and as she opened them, she found away.  
  
"Along time ago, I was brought up running away from an evil man  
and his organization, they came looking for me because of what I  
really was. so years of experimentation was lost to them from  
sneaking out of their grasp.  
  
"Down the road. I fell in love or what I thought was love,  
with a young boy, who ironically worked for the organization I so  
terribly hated." Aeris breathed, and started again. "I cared  
deeply, night and day for him. in return though he only saw me as  
an object, a flawless wonder.if you will, and so once I thought  
about his reactions I knew that Zack was keeping me 'under-wraps'  
until Shinra would come and pay him, for me!"  
The flower girl, tried to start again. "I wanted to know if you  
worked in SOLDIER, and if by chance.you might of known Zack.  
.But. please don't answer. . . I've changed my mind."  
  
The once uncaring mercenary slowly looked down at the ground, he  
came to terms about Aerith and her struggle in life as he could of  
never imagined, in just one day he knew that this girl was the  
only one.though his mind boggled at the thought that this amazing  
girl was still a stranger.  
  
.. "Cloud?" Asked Aerith  
  
Cloud looked up very slowly, he was still traced with  
his thoughts that bounced off of the walls in his mind.  
  
Soon though.everything went blank as he felt a smooth texture,  
melted around his lips. 'Wow!' The caressed feeling was still on  
them, even when Aerith took a few steps back.  
  
"Goodnight.Cloud." Giggled the soft voice of Aeris, as she turned  
to wave and shut her door with a soft pull.  
  
"Goodnight!"  
  
'Uh.how will I know when to see her again?' Cloud drastically  
thought. As he could still feel the soft warmth across his once  
cold and bitter lips. He soon left the hotel, with a sigh of  
caring in his deepest heart. So though he felt a halfway feeling  
that something was not in place, as he walked the black-deserted  
streets of the sector-eight ghettos.  
  
Dum .dum.DUM!  
  
Now only one chapter left for the hungry KH fans!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the extremely cool characters of the FFVII and KH games.please don't sue me.I have gots no munneyz  
  
Lucky chapter 7 is on its way! 


End file.
